1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to microscopes, and more particularly to stereomicroscope fluorescence system that enables a user to perform fluorescence microscopy using a standard stereomicroscope.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art teaches various fluorescence microscopes and systems. The following art defines the present state of this field:
Kawasaki, U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,940, teaches a reflective fluorescence microscope that includes a stereomicroscope and a reflecting fluorescence illumination optical system that is positioned outside of the stereomicroscope, illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 8. An excitation filter is positioned between the light guide and the illumination lens. An absorption filter is positioned between the zoom lenses and the imaging lenses.
Kaneda, U.S. Pat. No. 7,113,330, teaches a stereomicroscope that includes a fluorescent optical system. The fluorescent optical system includes a light guide that is positioned outside of the microscope housing. The stereomicroscope includes an excitation filter and an absorption filter.
Kang, U.S. 2011/0270092, teaches a fluorescence imaging system that includes a plurality of lights sources (coherent and non-coherent light) configured to irradiate light onto an object through a common light guide that is positioned outside of an optical imaging unit. A blocking filter mounted is on the optical imaging unit.
Knoblich, U.S. Pat. No. 6,822,790, teaches a lighting system for a stereomicroscope that includes two illumination channels arranged on a plane that is orthogonal with respect to the plane of the two observation channels. The two light channels are positioned within the housing of the microscope but outside of the observation beam paths. Suitable light sources include halogen cold-light sources, XBO lamps (xenon high pressure lamps), and HBO (mercury) lamps. This patent is also a good illustration of standard filters, that include filter holders for receiving filters, such as filter holder FAA (in FIG. 5) for receiving excitation filter A.